Sonic Lemons
by Beautiful Mischief Madness123
Summary: Doing this for the heck of it! :D Enjoy!


Hey ya guys! Im doing this form the heck of it! XD This is one way to entertain myself. Im bored and i need you guys to start having me do lemons. Ya know :D

I am going to be waiting until you have me do a couple. Any type but it has to be from the sonic the hedgehog. Like Sonadow, Silvaze, Or Amouge. Or it could be a lemon for your oc's. C'mon and please tell me what to make. I dont care if its Yaoi, Yuri or Hetero. Please leave a comment below to have me do a couple or maybe a solo or a three some. and no haters :D

**ShyTheHedgehog:** Hey guys, i am here with the first part. :D! Hope you enjoy the lemon im going to make *Smirks widely* If you read this. #Favorite #Comment/Review #AddStory #Share. Please dont "Borrow" my chappie! And yesh, Lill's is mai sissy also :D *Fist pump* Leave a #LillsWeLoveYou in the comment section if you read this chappie and you know lill's. Rosey_Parks. Now... *takes a deep breath in*

what you waiting for? O-o

Read :DDDDD! (Nuuu haters *takes out machine gun*)

-Start of Story-

"Ahhh! Candy! Not again!" Shy shouts at the top of her lungs as another cake goes into an epic fail, falling down in flames. The alarm beeped constantly and in a very annoying tone. Shy starts to fan the fire, hoping it would go out. But instead of it cooling off, it heated up into a tall fireball of mass distruction. All this time, Candy was shocked. She was watching every moment of another of this amazing disaster. A white foam shot out of a certain spot engulfing the flames. The candles went out, and so did the fire. Shy was panting wildly. "THATS THE LAST TIME I ATTEMPT TO MAKE A CAKE!," She exclaimed looking at the blob of what it use to be the devil cake. Everything went silent. On a pause. Then the silence was interrupted by shy. "LETS DO IT AGAIN :D,"

~Meanwhile: ~.0~

Serenity was hidden in the dark corner of the closet in Alex's room. Both the hedgehogs were playing a game of hide-and-seek. Apparently, Alex was the seeker. Serenity was an expert at playing this game. She know's Alex wont always look everywhere. But she also knows that he is very attentive and can hear more distictivly then her. She tried to keep quiet so he wont be able to find her. She looks around a bit in the closet being bored. She sees a few boxes, jackets and other things that he uses to work out. What really ticked her off about this hiding place she had gotten into is that there was spiders. She cringes at the thought of feeling spiders crawl all over herself. "Hmm.. I wonder where is Alex now...," The perky female hedgehog whispered to herself. And there she waits.

~With the seeker :D ~

Alex was searching the house, looking for the playful lover of his. He didn't know why he wanted to play in the first place, but he decided to play. Not wanting to hurt Serenity's feelings. He was going upstairs. When he hears a distinct tap from over his head. His ears perk up. "That must be serenity... but where is she?... I know she might be over my head...," He thought about it for a moment. Coming up with a solution, he heads up to the roof. Taking a glimpse of the out doors, but also wanted to get fresh air in his lungs. He looked up to the roof, listening carefully for any other unauthorized noises coming from the roof. He continues to look around, seeing a tail. A wide smirk spreads onto his muzzle. He was clearly getting ready to pounce at the moment.

Before you know it, there was a boyish scream that sounds high like a girls."Hey Shads'," Alex says with a plain smirk on his face. Shadow was faceplanted to the ground. You can hear a deep growl from the black and red hero. Alex chuckles, "So.. Hows life down there?" Alex's smirk widens.

"Oh, its you," Shadow glares up coldly at Alex, "Get off of me or ill kick you off myself," Shadow remarked. Alex shrugs and gets off the poor black and red hedgehog. Through all of that, Shadow has received a few minor scratches on the forearm but no wounds or bloody marks.

"Its not all that bad when you come to think of it," Alex says with pure innocence on his face, patting Shadow's back. Alex had dropped the smirk-y-ness and looked serious. A bad feeling went down Alex's spine. He looked to Shadow. Shadow wasn't responding. Alex's ears folded back a bit from being confused. He wondered if Shadow was to mad to even talk to him. Cautiously, he moved backwards. Trying to give the hero a break. Then like Alex did before. Alex watches that frown on Shadow's face turn into a wide smirk that seem to have a dark personality of its own.

"Oh Alex..." Shadow goes into dark form smirking.

Alex's eyes widen, "Oh shit...," He slowly backs away. Then a few moments later breaking into sprint and he is off. Shadow sped off after Alex. (O_o Geez.. i wonder how this is gonna turn out XD!)

"Alex, I'm just going to play!," Shadow says a near deathly and playful voice

"Run! Run! Dont stop!," Sonic shouted passing Alex by. Alex waves his arms, "Take me with you, SONIC!" Alex tried so hard to get the azure males attention.

~With The Hider :3~

'Where the hell is Alex!? He should of been here right now...' Serenity sighs softly thinking about it. "I guess he is not going to come and find me anyways. Serenity gets up onto her feet. She exits the closet with a sad look on her face. Many thoughts, she had in her mind. She was wondering of Alex had already forgotten that the both of them were playing a game of tag. Serenity felt like she was missing a special piece in her life. She instead of waiting for Alex, went to take a long shower. Heading off out into the restroom across from Alex's room. Locking it behind her so no one could enter. Not even Alex.

Serenity begins to undress. She takes off her white blouse that showed a bit of cleavage. Tossing it aside to remove the rest of her clothes. Once she did. She stepped into the shower, flipping the nozzle. Warm water crashes out of the shower head and splashes down onto the hedgie female. A sigh of relief sounded. She picks up the bar of white body wash, letting some of the falling water land on it. A few moments later, she begins to rub the wet side of the bar on her chest and lower body. She carefully rubs the white bar along her temples. Biting her bottom lip softly. She cleans up her flower thoroughly.

The female pouts, looking down to her perky,round breasts. She held them both of those and gave them a small squeeze. Serenity blushes softly thinking a few naughty thoughts. Knowing what she was about to do was wrong, she felt like she had no choice. Slid down her hand to her main sex... her flower. She began to rub the petals of her flower in a circular motion with her both her index and right middle finger . She bit her bottom lip softly. She lays her head back against the shower wall. The water splashes down more to her. She moves her fingers slightly deeper. A small shiver of pleasure came out of her. Her back arches up a bit. Her eyes of Jade had been shielded by her eyelids. Throughout the masturbation, she wondered to herself. Why she was like this. But one thing she knew.. is that she was the answer. She missed Alex. And she didn't want to die a virgin. Those thoughts make her become upset. She pausing for a moment, she thought about the male. Tears of confusion and anger fell down from their eye sockets down to her cheeks.

"I hate being a virgin... its no fun," Serenity grumbles.

She with-drawn her fingers, she was ashamed of herself. She continues to take a shower. She puts shampoo in one of her palms. It was strawberry scented. Rubbing it in between her hands careful not to drop it. She moves her hands into her flowing quills, massaging the shampoo in it. The tingling sensation was left in her flower from her recent masturbation. She sighs.

~With The Seeker~

Alex was hidden under his bed looking for Shadowy figure that's not seen in the dark. He has a few problems with shadow but not like this. Alex continued to search around for that evil blackassed hedgie! (O.o' ehh.. *shrugs*) Alex feels a chill of familiarities surrounding him. It felt cold, deadly and somewhat playful. (idk why XD) Slowly turning to his side, a sweat drop slides down the side of his head. He then saw Shadow. "SH-SHADOW!?" Alex's violet eyes widen in shock. "WHAT THE HELL BRO!"

Shadow smirks widely, "Miss me Alex?," Shadow reached out his arm to grab the shocked Alex.

Alex shifted away. Moving backwards. "DONT TOUCH MEEE!," Alex whines.

Shadow began to get closer and closer to Alex.

Alex kept moving away, his heart began to race. 'Dammit! When will he stop this!? I have a game to play and finish with Serenity!' He thought historically. He continues to stare at the black hero moving backwards

Shadow was smirking his ass off. Now reaching out both his arms to Alex. "C'Mon Alex... Lets play," He grabs Alex by his white collared shirt.

Alex's hopes were lost, 'Hes going to kill me! What will i do!?,'

To be continued *Smirks*


End file.
